Killing Me Softly
by kuraid0
Summary: His desire isn't just her blood anymore. Will she give in? ZeroYuuki
1. Chapter 1: His Passion

Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic. HAHA. I guess I kinda

do miss it. It's been about three years. New account3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: His passion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He clasped the sheets between his hands, fingers tracing every fold. He gently place it on his lips while smelling the scent that she left from her body and blood. He wanted her; He craved for her; He might as well lust for her. She was the one who kept him alive all this time, yet all he caused her was suffering and confusion. He fell on his pillow, letting the cold sheets cool his body heat. Ash mauve eyes were about to disappear in slumber, when a noise interrupted the only chance of peace he could get.

"Zero," a soft voice called out. "Your dinner."

He closed his eyes, hiding under the blankets that he escaped in. "I'm tired, not hungry," he murmured. Tone stiff and willing, making her let out a sigh. She placed her hand against the door, slowly letting herself in and making way towards his bed. He tightened his grip on the covers, curling up into a ball. She smiled as she silently srawled up next to him. He kept his eyes shut, trying to ignore her every attempt to get noticed. Her soft breath landed upon his lips, and he wished that it wasn't just air. It was close enough to be a kiss, her lips against his, yet the gap she holds between her breath declines the 'almost.'

"You gotta stop doing this," he murmured. "We're not kids anymore."

She frowned at his words while a concerned look stained on her face. His eyes remained

as they were, not wanting to look and relieve his urges. She smiled, though he cannot see,

he felt. "I liked us when we were kids," she giggled. "We used to sleep together! And I got

to hold you and I felt like a hero! Remember?"

The happiness in her voice made his heart retire, causing him to turn away from her and face the other direction. Lying on his side, he placed the pillow over his head.

"Zero.." She ran her fingers through his back innocently, without thinking of inappropriate gestures that shouldn't be done. She thought of no wrong in holding him, lying next to him, being close face to face. Child like innocence that made him impatient. The thing that caught his attention and drew him to her, yet at the same time, the one that's killing him.

"You're trying so hard.." Her voice deepened.

She turned his shoulders, putting her legs in between his. She lowered herself towards him, placing her nuck upon his lips. His urges went crazy, but he tried to stay calm on the outside. He held her by the waist and shove her off of him, her back landing on the bed; his chest atop of hers.

"Zero I want you.." she started, but trailed off. He wanted it to stop permanently, for her to just say those words, yet she continued. ".. to live, Zero. I want you to live. This is what you need, this is what you crave for." Her eyes connected with his, with sincerity.

He wanted to, of course, but tried to not give in. Eventually giving up, he made way towards her neck. His tongue traced every part that was sensitive, every part that he longed for. She dug her nails unto his chest, and with slight shivers, she gave a moan. She was driving him crazy with her pink lips that released the sweetest tone, uncontrollably. Her hand that unconciously touched him; her blood, sweet and arousing to him.

"Zero.." she breathed deep. "Zero.."

He couldn't handle anymore of the tease. Baring his fangs, he slowly peirced into her skin. The flesh that he had always craved for, was once again his for the moment. "Yuuki.." he whispered, words of passion unsaid. Again, the slightest moan, but this time louder. Her hazels caught his ash mauve eyes, and he quickly snapped out of the scene he had caused. He pulled off of her and rubbed his arm against his lips that blood dropped from.

"Zero?" her concerned tone was back, "What is it? Is it not enough..?"

Her clothes were slightly stretched; a bit torned revealing small parts of her flesh that he had graveled upon. His eyes fixed upon her body and his passion did not die. Even so, he managed to control herself.

"Get out.." his words were colder now. She looked at him with eyes that asked for explanation. He was mad, not at her, but at himself. How would he protect her from himself? "Get out!"

Her heart skipped a beat, and tears formed in her eyes. She quickly ran out of his room, confused and unwanted. He looked down at his hands, the one that held her body while she didn not have the slightest clue of his real intentions. Biting his lip, he buried his face unto the pillow and closed his eyes to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sushii : Gah, hope it wasn't that bad :/

Reviews! &help me with my writing! :D

Byeeee!3


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Sushii: Ahw, I had a lot of typos on chapter one, &I tried to change it by 'edit' on the main page, but I still see no difference! D: Ahhh, someone help meee! :[[ Anywaysss, finally! The second chapter :DD Sorry if I'm slow :/ I'm kinda on a weird schedule since it's winter break! Belated Merry Christmas to all!

|| Chapter 2: The Encounter ||

She ran across the hallway and out of the dorm. Yuuki clutched her heart and placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing loudly. Unknown to where she was heading, she suddenly became aware of where she has stumbled upon, a place in the academy where she had never seen. Eyes half open, the air soothed her lashes and slowly led it close. Losing all her strength, she started to lose control and land on the concrete, but a warmth covered her from behind.

"Yuuki.." the voice whispered. "What brings you here?"

Suddenly regaining her vision, she hastly turned around knowing the familiar voice that automatically gave comfort to her heart. Soft warm cheeks painted pink as she looked up to meet his crimson eyes- the same as hers. "K-Kaname-sama…" Her voice was cracked, trying to stop the tears that fell across her cheeks. He gave a warm smile that caused the girl to lose balance and fall into his arms.

Silence continued as he played with her hair. The scent that lingered upon her aroused him, yet he did not bare his fangs at her. "Who dares to hurt you, Yuuki?" His eyes locked upon hers, and the heat in her body started to dwell. She softly pushed him back and averted her gaze. Kaname did not like her slight rebellion against him. "Yuuki," his voice was stiff. "Are you still giving yourself to him?"

She bit her bottom lip and forced a smile as she looked up. "I just want him to live Kana-" Her words were abruptly interrupted by his tight embrace. "Kaname-sama…" Her arms locked around him while enjoying his body heat press against hers.

"Yuuki," he paused for a moment. "Do you love zero?"

Her eyes, widened from his question, twitched to gaze from his left to his right eye. Lips slightly parted, she hesitated to answer his question. Pondering to as what he meant made her even more confused and decided to honestly answer his question.

"Ofcourse," she smiled while he frowned. Yuuki resented herself for causing him to make a sad expression by her reply. She shook her head quickly and gripped his shirt, "But the love I have for him is no different from a brother!" The tears that formed in her eyes started to flow.

Pushing aside the prefect, the dorm leader cupped her chin and pulled her face close to him. Her eyes tried to escape his as her face grew pink. "Yuuki, do you love me?"

Yuuki pushed herself against his chest and burried her face unto his shirt, shyly touching his chest. "I love Kaname-sama with all my heart!" She felt like this was the only chance to confess, and she took advantage. "I have loved Kaname-sama ever since I was a child! You are my everything, Kaname-sama. I love you, I love you. You know that I do!"

A gentle smirk forced upon his lips as he switched his eyes to the corner of the nearest tree in front of them. His smile and gaze far away confused Yuuki. She somehow knew that another question was coming, and so she prepared herself. "Do you love me more than Zero, Yuuki? Does your love for him differ from your love for me?" His eyes skimmed through her body with passion.

"If so," he started. "How does it differ?"

She hesitated again for a moment, the second time with her responses. "Zero is my dear friend. But Kaname-sama is-" Her words were stopped and her eyes slowly closed. His smirk did not waver was he gently caught her unconcious body with his hands.

"I can feel your anger." His voice was straightforward and teasing.

Footsteps came out of the bushes and headed towards the pureblood. The hunter's ash mauve eyes caught the vampire's crimson ones, and the aura had suddenly changed. Kaname gave a playful smile and held the girl closer to him. He gently felt her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. Zero clenched his fist to the point that blood drops appeared on the floor.

"You're awfully quiet," he teased. "Were you waiting for her response?"

Zero's eyes did not drift away from his rival. "If you're playing games with her emotions you'd better stop." He locked his eyes on the girl that his enemy held closely. Zero's feeling of lost wrapped around his body, but he tried his best to stand strong.

Kaname faced the opposite way and gave a last chuckled. "Zero, tonight, I will take care of her." And with the breeze roughly staggering through his body, Zero blocked the leaves and dust from entering his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw no one before him.

"Yuuki.." His voice was weak and frail. He deliberately stood up and walked the same path that he had come from. He licked his blood off of his hand and tasted some of hers. Zero shut his eyes and ran towards the dorm promptly. Reaching his destination, he unlocked his room and headed over the sink to wash his face. He slammed his fist against the mirror and watched the shattered pieces fall apart.

"Screw this.." Making way to his bed, he glanced at the picture of him and her.

|| End of Chapter 2 ||

Sushii: Ahh this was short! But chapter 3 is coming up super super soon! In like three days! Well, it's 'cause Chapter 3 is gonna be the longest and the most interesting chapter in this story..yet. HAHA. Alrightttttttt, so I kinda made Kaname the winner here… BUT HE IS SOOO NOT! :D

Reviews please! :]] Tell me my mistakes! :D


End file.
